This invention relates to suspension systems for suspending instruments such as a missile seeker while preserving the instrument alignment.
Conventional missile seeker suspension systems require two separate systems; one for shock and vibration isolation, and the other a mechanism to align the instrument when alignment is required. Typically, these suspension systems have required an active system, with powered actuators and sensors with closed loop control.
The invention provides both functions with one passive system that remains in alignment resulting in substantial cost savings and increased reliability.
A passive suspension system is described for supporting an instrument relative to a rigid support structure while preserving angular alignment of the instrument. The system is particularly useful for supporting a seeker instrument in a nose of a missile, for example. The suspension system includes an instrument platform, the instrument being secured to the platform, and first and second isolator systems. Each isolator system includes a first end and a second end. The first isolator system defines a first axis, and the second isolator system defines a second axis, with the first and second axes colinearly arranged to define an elastic center of the isolators. The center of gravity of the suspended mass, including the mass of the instrument platform and the instrument, lies on the elastic center. The first ends of the isolator systems are attached to the rigid support structure; the second ends of the isolator systems are attached to the instrument platform. The first and second isolator systems comprise means for resisting motion of the platform and for providing shock and vibration isolation.
The suspension system further includes first, second and third stabilizing struts extending parallel to each other and of equal length. Each strut includes a first strut end and a second strut end. A first set of bearings connects the strut first ends to the instrument platform in a spaced relationship. The first set of bearings allows only motion transverse to the strut axis. A second set of bearings connects the strut second ends to the rigid support structure in a spaced relationship. The second set of bearings permits only motion transverse to the strut axis.